I Need You
I Need You is the first episode of the Devilman Crybaby anime. Overview Akira Fudo and Miki Makimura are practicing track and field. Afterwards, down by the docks, Akira is pleased to see his childhood friend Ryo Asuka again. They drive away together and Ryo informs Akira of the looming threat of demons. At an underground rave, Ryo suddenly and successfully initiates carnage as demons begin graphically assimilating into the party goers. Ryo fends off the blood thirsty demons with a machine gun he had been keeping on him, before calling upon an "Amon" to possess Akira. This transpires as Amon, one of the strongest demons does succeed in possessing Akira. However, because of Akira's kind heart the demon cannot take over him fully, and Akira is transformed into Devilman wielding the power of a demon but keeping the heart of a human. Plot Ryo Asuka reaches out into the darkness and Akira Fudo’s hand reaches back, he tells Ryo it’s Ok. Though he shows him kindness after coming across Ryo alone on a cliff top, the young children's differing personalities are shown over taking care of a stray kitten. Ten years later, Ryo is seen driving saying he needs Akira. Akira is taking part in a relay where Miki Makimura wins, closely followed by Miki Kuroda (nicknamed Miko). A news report about the death of an athlete draws Akira who has tears streaming down his face. He says that guys crying, pointing to the phone with star track athlete Moyuru Koda on it. Miki receives a call from Koji Nagasaki who has just finished an interview and invites her out for some food, though for whatever reason he is also looking at hotel rooms available. Miki splits from Akira and Miko and lies by herself at a dock. After wondering what she is doing with herself she is interrupted by the rapping of Wamu, Hie and Kukun. Akira, who is nearby after he had followed Miki asks them to stop pestering her. Failing to appreciate Akira’s joke and attempts to lighten the situation they throw planks of wood at him. The dramatic arrival of a flashy sports car interrupts them all and Ryo suddenly appears and reaching a hand towards Akira he simply says "let’s go". To show the bullies where they stand, Ryo happily pulls out a machine gun he kept under his white coat and points it at them suggesting they stay quiet. Akira runs up to him and they share a twirling embrace of a hug. Ryo immediately fires rounds into the docks in front of Wamu's gang when they try to interrupt. After Akira explains to Miki who Ryo is they both run away together with a concerned Miki sprinting after Akira telling him “don’t go out with a guy like that!’ Miki turns to the bullies to briefly chide them, blaming them for Akira and Ryo departing together before taking off after them by foot. In the car Ryo explains his need for a machine gun, saying that people can’t survive these days if you always obey the law. This ignoring the law extends to Ryo not having a Japanese driving licence, only an American one. Ryo tells Akira to get a cell phone, saying he had to follow that girls GPS in order to find him. He discusses with Akira how weapons and vehicles are what bring out the best in human beings, and that they are no match for animals... or demons. Ryo explains how he went to the Amazon with a Professor Fikira to act as an interpreter for the natives of a tribe. In his past experience, Ryo checks on Professor Fikira who is acting strangely. In the final incident Ryo avoids a sudden attack from a pickaxe before shooting the professor in the arm. This reveals another essence to the professor. The scenario grows stranger yet as the professor lifts up and drinks gasoline before igniting himself. Despite Ryo’s concern he can only look on in horror at the now burning demon who had merged with the professor. Back in the car, Ryo explains to Akira how the natives of that tribe were also devils and these creatures have lived on earth long before humans. Ryo is aware that if the person doesn’t lose their will to the devils in a merging attempt, then that person can gain the power of a devil whilst still remaining a human. Ryo uses the existence of devils to explain a range of observed unusual phenomenon. He answers Akira's question that the highest levels of police and government must already know about the demons yet haven’t revealed the truth as they would be afraid of causing a panic. Ryo believes people should know the truth for its own sake. In addition, it would be a huge problem if people didn’t take precautionary measures against demons. And so Ryo wants to gather evidence to reach out to the world, so that they can prepare for an eventual demon assault. Akira and Ryo reach a dilapidated area and outside a pair of doors Ryo turns to Akira to say that he is sorry for dragging him into this. Being aware of what he knows, Ryo wants to find out the truth together with Akira. He warns him of the risks, namely a chance they could be devoured, and though he is scared he doesn’t have a choice. Since he can only trust Akira he suggests together they need to tell everyone the truth, and that everyone will thanks them for doing so. Akira beams happily and replies that if Ryo says so, he trusts him before Ryo thanks and hugs him. Ryo flashes his phone to open the doors to what transpires to be a black Sabbath party where they enter together to find evidence of the devil. They meet a hostess where Ryo shares with her that Akira just got dumped by his girlfriend. Akira follows Ryo who observes that the parties way too tame and that demons are drawn to blood. Without warning, Ryo cracks a bottle and begins to stab and slash the revelling party guests with impunity. A shocked Akira attempts to stop him but he dismisses his concerns describing them as scum. Some guests separate and attack Ryo and Akira both. After being punched and kicked the process commences as demons appear and begin graphically merging with humans to Ryo’s delight. He calls out to "Amon" to possess Akira with this moment of opportunity. Meanwhile, these demons at once begin slaughtering the other panicked humans. Backed against a wall, Ryo unloads his machine gun into demons that notice him. He manages to fire into and kill a bird demon that crashes onto him pinning him to the ground. Seeing a large caterpillar demon crawl towards a trapped Ryo, Akira runs to him but he is captured and possessed by a demon himself. With this, Akira undergoes a drastic physical transformation into a Devilman and defends Ryo, instantly killing any demon nearby and then them all. Ryo remains stuck but notes that he successfully made Akira into a devil. As he see’s Akira tear apart the demons with little effort, amongst the carnage Ryo concludes that potentially he is the most powerful and ruthless one in this world. Characters *Akira Fudo *Ryo Asuka *Miki Makimura *Koji Nagasaki *Mico *Wamu *Kukun *Hie *Professor Fikira *Moyuru Koda *Junichi *Kamigaku Track Team Manager *Sumi *Welvath *Wagreb *Texsch *Illuge *Vegard *Amon *Corvid Demon *Ass Demon *Large Caterpillar Demon Trivia * Instead of Ryo's father becoming host to a demon, it is instead a new character named Professor Fikira. Screenshots Corvy.png Ryocam.png Myki.png Kukn.png Baphomet.png Kodamask.png Category:Devilman Crybaby Category:Devilman Crybaby Episodes Category:Episodes